


Frodo and the Rabbit

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a stroll through the Shire, Frodo Baggins comes across a young rabbit. But on his return trip to Buckland, Frodo meets the rabbit again. Is there a chance this rabbit wants to go home with him? And how will his cousins react to his new pet?</p><p>My first fluff fanfiction story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo and the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material for _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

It was a beautiful morning in the Shire and Buckland. Not a sound, except for various calls from deer. For the hobbit, Frodo Baggins, with it being so close to his nineteenth birthday, sat under a tree, read his latest book, and bit down on a juice red apple. Yes, he was enjoying this day so much… until a rustle in the nearby brush jolted him awake.

Coming out of the brush was a furry greyish-brown rabbit.

Frodo chuckled in relief. What were the odds he would come across a fluffy rabbit? Well… he didn’t know what else to say.

The rabbit twitched his nose several times. In a small haste, he hopped towards the curly brown haired hobbit, sniffing for food. The red apple sure was delicious… until Frodo tried to move the apple.

“Easy now,” he told the rabbit.

But the rabbit wanted the apple. It looked so juicy.

Frodo gave in. “Here.” He lightly threw the apple towards the grassy ground. He watched the rabbit as it hopped over the apple, chewing on it in utter delight. “If you’ll excuse me. It’s time I went home.” He closed his book and stood up. Well, he wandered on the road back to Buckland… but something was following him.

Or someone. The rabbit leapt after the hobbit, stopping when he stopped. The rabbit wanted more to eat.

“Go on,” Frodo did his best to keep his cool. It wasn’t wise to startle a rabbit.

The rabbit drew closer to him, as if he wanted to be with him. Oh, now what was he, Frodo Baggins, to do? He couldn’t just leave the rabbit alone on the road…

Instead, he found himself with a pet rabbit. The same rabbit that followed him out in the wilderness. And it was a good rabbit indeed.

“Frodo, what are you going to name him or her?” Esmeralda asked.

“Hmm… why not Snuffles?” Frodo said, just as the rabbit bit his finger. “Ow! Okay. Poor choice.” He chuckled. Pausing for a moment, he did his best to think of names. Then it came to him. “How about – I’m not sure about this – Fluffy.” The rabbit inched closer to him. “Okay. Fluffy it is.” This was so embarrassing. Why would a rabbit want to be named Fluffy? Or Snuffles?

He was coming up with such strange, fluffy names. He was glad to have a pet to take care of, a rabbit no doubt. But still, he now had a pet. And that’s what mattered most to him at this point in time. For now, everything was bliss. And that was all that needed to be said.

The End.


End file.
